


Words Immortal

by BlitheFool



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Fan Comics, Gen, Light Angst, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitheFool/pseuds/BlitheFool
Summary: Alexandria is burning.Story by Justkeeptrekkin. Art by Blithefool.





	Words Immortal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justkeeptrekkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justkeeptrekkin/gifts).

> You can check Liv's stuff out [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantLiv/pseuds/LieutenantLiv)

  
  
  



End file.
